Doesn't Mean I Don't Depend On It
by Hugs and Kisses from InuxKag
Summary: Tony's "yaba yaba" saves the day! Sorta... Sorry if this is a bit melodramatic and OOC. I guess I like crying guys..! lol one shot


Doesn't Mean I Don't Depend On It

**Summary: "I thought you didn't like my "yaba yaba". "Doesn't mean I don't depend on it." In which Tony's yaba yaba saves the day!**

**I do not own NCIS. Otherwise, there would be a lot more episodes of Tony. In addition, I don't own Fullmetal Alcimist: Brotherhood****.**

**Sorry if this is a bit OOC. The Hughes family is from an anime I watched called the Fullmetal Alcimist: Brotherhood. I know that Maes would never do anything like I'm making him in this story, FA:B fans, but I'm really not good with making up names... -_-'**

**Tony's P.O.V.**

My head throbbed as I woke up. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was me and Gibbs checking out a lead on a murder case, then a sharp pain in the back of my head and Gibbs yelling my name.

Gibbs! Where was Gibbs?!

"Glad to see you are finally awake." A voice said behind me. When I turned around, I could just barely make out the silhouette of a woman in the darkness of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She just laughed. "I want you to pay for what you did to my family."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

" Don't tell me you forgot."

"Well, I can't see what you look like, so you could be my own mother and I wouldn't know." I rambled.

All of a sudden, the lights came on. I took this time to look around the room. It was cold and musky; the walls were made of cement, no windows - we were underground.

Gibbs was not in the room. Where was he?

"If you're looking for the other agent that was with you, he's not here. I needed someone to tell the rest of the agency that they lost an agent."

I turned around to see someone I haven't seen in fourteen years. She was standing in a corner next to a big rectangle opening in the wall; my guess was that it was the door.

"Hi, Gracy! Long time, no see."

Gracia Hughes; wife of Maes Hughes, a convicted murderer. I had just joined Baltimore P.D. when I'd gotten the case. The man killed thirteen year old girls that looked almost exactly like his daughter. He was a creep that I got on my first case.

Gracia and their daughter, Alicia, had no idea what was going on behind their backs. When I busted the creep, Gracia swore that she'd get revenge on me for doing this to her family. Great, I'd hoped she'd forgotten about that after fourteen years...

"Yeah, and it's going to be an even longer time until you see me next time." Slowly, she pulled a gun from behind her back. Why did people always pull guns out slowly when the person they were trying to kill was unarmed? "Goodbye, Anthony DiNozzo."

I shut my eyes, turning my head away. There was no chance of escaping this time. Over five times I was almost killed. Looks like I finally ran my luck.

"Freeze, NCIS!" A familiar old voice yelled. Looks like I wasn't out of luck just yet!

I looked up to see Gracia lowering her gun to look at Gibbs- who was standing in the doorway. She must have been new to the whole killing thing, huh?

I made a grab at her gun, but she recovered faster than I thought she would. She shot me, the crazy lady shot me right in the knee!

My head snapped up at the second gun shot that wasn't aimed at me. I turned my head just in time to see Gibbs falling to the ground.

"Gibbs!" I tried to get up and go check on him.

"Not so fast!" Gracia shot me again, in the same stinkin' leg!

I grabbed my leg, looking back on the damage. It wasn't good. There was a lot of blood, was it all mine?

"I will kill you, Tony. But I think I should kill him first." Gracia then aimed the gun at Gibbs. When I looked over to him, and saw his eyes open and looking at me, I panicked.

"Stop! You can't kill him!" I yelled out, slowly starting to stand up.

"And why not?" She aimed the gun back at me.

When I was standing up strait, putting all my wait onto my left foot- the other being shot twice- and raised my hands, I took a deep breath; about to admit something you never thought you would, could make anyone a little nervous.

"Because he's _my_ family. You've been going on about how I ruined your family, when you are about to do the same to me. Sure, you may hate me, but he's not like a father to just me, but to the rest of my team. A team of really good people that haven't done anything to you. And one thing we all have in common is our "daddy issues" that Gibbs is slowly healing. If you kill Gibbs, I can guarantee that not only me, but several other agents of NCIS will come after you with the promise of a very painful death."

She stared at me, trying to see if I was lying. I stared right back, letting her know I wasn't.

"Then I guess you'll just have to do." Once again, I closed my eyes, waiting for the kill shot, but we were once again interrupted.

"Wait! Do you really think I'm just going to lay here and watch you kill him? As much as a father I am to him, he's like a son to me. And I'm sure even more agents will go after you if you kill him." Gibbs said, trying to stand up as well.

"Then I'll kill you both and no one will know."

"Way to go, boss. You were about to get out of here." I whispered harshly at him.

"I'd rather die with my son then live one day without him." Gibbs whispered back.

I stood in shock. Gibbs thought of me like a son? Yeah, I can't die yet.

"Hold on a moment, Gracy. Gibbs, you think of me like a son?"

"Ever since I met you." I stared at him. Never in my life would I have thought he would have returned my feelings, and here we were about to die.

I turned back to the crazy lady with a gun. "Killing a fed is enough to get you life in prison, Gracia. But killing two? You might get a death sentence. Think of Alicia, she'd be all alone and she's just twenty-four. She still needs you. She's too young to be on her own. Think of what you're about to put her through."

"You have no right to talk about my daughter!" She yelled, grabbing the gun with two hands.

"I have every right. Because you seem to be forgetting why I put your husband away. He was killing girls that looked like your daughter, you moron! It was only a matter of time before he killed her!"

"He wouldn't have hurt her! He loved her!"

"Past tense, Gracy, "loved" is past tense. He might have loved her at some point, but he doesn't anymore. Get over him!"

Again, she stared at me. Then she started to cry, slowly putting her gun down.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cuffs on you, would you, Boss? She took mine while I was unconscious." I looked at him sheepishly.

He reached in his back pocket and handed them to me. As I reached to take them, he head slapped me five times. Hard.

"What was that for, boss?" I rubbed the tender spot.

"For getting yourself kidnapped, getting yourself shot, giving up, trying to save me, and almost making me watch her kill you."

I smiled at him before I limped over to the crazy lady. Ziva would just love to make some sort of joke about this...

"And, Tony?"

I turned around. "Yeah, boss?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath. "When I saw her hit you over the head with that bat when you were walking across the street, hauling you into her car, I had never been so scared before- well, yes I have; you get yourself into all kinds of trouble. I thought that this time I had lost you for good. I had no choice but to go back to the office and have McGee track down her plates. Then when we found out where she took you, it took everything I had to convince Ziva and McGee to stay there." Gibbs looked me in the eyes. "Tony, I don't want to lose you, too. It was bad enough with Shanon and Kelly, but if I lost you too..." He looked away; but not before I could see the tears starting to form.

"You're not going to lose me, Gibbs. I survived over five deadly encounters; some crazy lady with a gun isn't going to kill me. Besides, she's not even the first crazy lady with a gun that kidnapped me." As I said that, I cuffed Gracia. "By the way, where were you shot? I don't see any blood on you."

"Who said the bullet hit skin." He lifted the bottom of his shirt to show a thick black bullet-proof vest.

"Now come on, let's get you back so Ducky can check your head; see if you have a concussion."

After a few minutes of trying to find out how to get out of the underground building- maze-, we made it to his car.

"I told you I depended on your yaba yaba, son." He said, closing the door after I got in.

When he got in the driver's seat, I said, "Thanks... dad."

**The End**

**Sorry if this is a bit melodramatic. My last NCIS story was like this too. I never would have known if someone hadn't told me. I don't know, I guess I like crying guys. Lol ^_^**


End file.
